


Fly

by Dumefan



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Flying, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumefan/pseuds/Dumefan
Summary: Bard joins miriam on a broom ride.





	Fly

"you ready?" miriam asked the overexcited bard Who joined her on her broom. Its a rarity to be able to fly with The young witch, especially on such a lovely Day like today. The sun was high up in the sky together with a few clouds here and there. The sapphire sky above clashing with The ruby trees below. A perfect Day for flying!   
"yes!" he answered, hugging her tightly. She focused for a moment and slowly, The broom started to lift them off The ground.   
They went higher, and higher. Still went higher.. Oh gosh, their really high up. The bard held miriam tightly. He could see everything, The red forest, The cave and Delphi behind it.   
"woow! Miriam, this is awsome, i can see everything!" he said in awe.   
"oh, i havent even started yet." She said with a snicker in her voice.  
"started with whaaaAAAAA-" kiwi's sentence was cut short when miriam broom started to plumet towards the forest below, screaming all The way down. Clutching onto miriam for dear life. He saw The ground approach quickly and quickly shut his eyes, embracing for the worse, but  
In the last seconds, miriam pulled up and whooshed throu The forest, evading every tree with ease. Kiwi peeked one of his eyes open and saw how pretty it looked when The sun came throu The red leafes, landing on The green grass below. With a mixture of fear and excitement, he couldnt help but grin.  
"this is awsome!" he almost shouted to miriam, Who responded with "i know!" in a giddy voice?  
The bard had no time to ponder as The sun blinde him for a moment. When he regained his sight, They were flying over a lake. They flew with such speed, that The wind made trails in the lake after them. He looked down into The shimmering body of water, and saw his own reflexion.  
Smiling to himself he looked at miriam reflexion, and what he saw made his heart jump.  
She was Smiling, full out grinning. He thinks to himself as he marbles at her.  
'what a Lucky bard i must be'. He was so caught up in watching her reflexion, that it completely caught him off guard when miriam did a very hard right and caused him to fall head first into its cold grip.  
Miriam noticing How her broom suddenly got lighter, turned around to find in She was indeed The only one sitting on it. Schreeching to a halt, she calls for him as she franticly searched for him. "kiwi!"  
A splash and a splutter could be heard to her right. It was, to miriam relief, The bard himself.  
"you ok?" She asked as She hovered above him, feeling quite embarrast that She had just flung her best friend off her broom. The bard simply laughed and splashed about.  
"i'm more then fine! That was so fun, you are so cool miriam!" he cheered.  
"cool The way i flew, or cool The way i dumped you into The lake?" She nickered, leaning down with her hand to pull him up.  
"both!"  
She really did love his way of being hyped about everything. Rolling her eyes, She grabbed hold of kiwi's hand.  
"ok you doof, i'm gonna pull you up now-"  
But instead of pulling The bard up, she was janked down head first into The water.  
Kiwi let out a suprised gasp as miriam came up to the surface, Sputtering angerly.  
"whu- buh- kiwi! Why did you pull me down??"  
She shouted.  
"i didnt mean too!" The bard answered, hand now covering his mouth as he tried his best not to giggle. Emphasis on tried.  
"uhuh, sure." miriam huffed and reached back and splashed The bard with a heap of water.  
Earning a mock gasp from said bard.  
"miriam!" he exclaimed, although miriam simply snickered. "oops, i didnt mean to." she parroted.  
The two were quickly locked into a battle of splashing, laughing and yelling at and with each others. After they had calmed down, miriam simply through magic, lowered her brow so both could grab it. Then she simply flew them to The edge of the lake, where they layed down on The Green grass to dry in the sun.   
Still somewhat giggling, The bard simply watched as his friend layed beside him, smiling.  
'I'm certainly lucky' he thought.   
"i love your smile" he said. Catching The witch's attention. Who shrugged it off like it was nothing, whilst blushing a tinsy bit. "its alright, i quess."   
"your laughter is cute too." he added, and miriam propped herself up on her elbows. Blushing a bit more. "w-well, your cute too." She countered.   
"thanks!" he smiled. Miriam couldnt help but smile as well, leaning back down. Whilst looking at the blue sky, she murmured  
"i am certainly lucky." The bard chuckled.   
"we certainly are."


End file.
